1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically preparing a flowchart, and more particularly to an apparatus for preparing a flowchart, for example, by analyzing a source program written in an assembler language used in a microcomputer.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, microcomputers have come to be used in all types of electronic devices. A microcomputer includes a ROM (Read Only Memory) into which the operating program is stored. In such a microcomputer, intricate and diverse control can be realized with an increase in the size of the program (i.e., the increased capacity of a ROM). This kind of operating program is usually written in an assembler language, and its debugging is performed by visual observation of the assembler list.
In this environment, there are problems in that a great deal of labor is required for debugging a program, and that errors easily occur in the debugging. A flowchart is prepared in order to comprehend the flow of processing of the source program. When a change in the source program occurs after it has been once prepared, the flowchart must be changed through visual observation, and the above-mentioned problems also arise in such changing processes. Furthermore, a number of types of microcomputer are in distribution, and when a change is made in the type of microcomputer being used, the type of the corresponding assembler language must also be changed as a result. In such cases, therefore, it is difficult to perform the changes in the source program, which accompanies this kind of change in the assembler language, through visual observation.